


here

by lightsinthewater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, skysolo, this is just a cut scene from a fic im working on that i wanted to post anyways bc its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthewater/pseuds/lightsinthewater
Summary: han realizes something.ORa tiny cut scene from a skysolo fic I'm working on that was too cute to not post somewhere
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	here

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! like the summary/tags say, this is just a little cut scene! enjoy!

“How much longer until we get there?”

“Probably like two days,” Han answered, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out on the dashboard of the Falcon. Next to him, Luke groaned, tilting his head upwards and staring at the ceiling. The blue lights of hyperspace drifted past them, illuminating the blonde’s features with a soft glow that accentuated the curve of his nose and his bright, cerulean eyes. Han could feel his heart do somersaults in his chest and smiled softly to himself, content with the universe for a moment. Han had realized something then.

He was in love.

With Luke.

And it terrified him. Yet, he’d never felt so safe. An entire life of running from everything brought with it an underlying level of panic, one that perpetuated every thought, never quite allowing a peaceful moment. But with Luke, that’s all anything ever was. Sure, there was the occasional run-in with Imperial garbage, but aside from that, every day was, well, peaceful. 

Warm, sunny afternoons spent in the forest or lounging on the tarmac, Luke reading, sometimes with his head in Han’s lap (which Han would never admit made his chest warm and his cheeks flush pink), while the older man fiddled with some piece of equipment or ship part. Cold nights spent huddled under blankets on the falcon watching shows and movies on Han’s datapad, or just talking until watery light filtered through the cockpit windows, washing the both of them in a golden aura. 

Those were Han’s favorite nights of all; the long hours blending together, telling each other stories about their pasts. It was how Han learned about what happened to Owen and Beru. He’d held Luke especially close that night. He didn’t want the kid to feel alone. He knew how scary that could be. 

“Hey, Kid?” Luke turned toward him, a smile gracing his light-softened features.

“Yeah?” Han opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. Luke smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” he said quietly. Luke smiled once more, meeting Han’s dark brown eyes with his bright blue ones.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! <3


End file.
